


【利艾】Bad Romance

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 雙殺手日常相愛相殺Dirty talk（粗口、些許言語羞辱聽的是GIGA，nqrse，vacon合作的版本





	【利艾】Bad Romance

　　「老頑固──數到三你給我滾出來，讓我在你冥頑不靈的腦袋上開洞！」

　　「別傻了，誰會乖乖照辦。」躲在水泥牆後的人，無視幾發削去肩頸遮蔽的追擊，悠然自得地點起一根菸，下一秒子彈準的剛好擦過菸的前端，將剛燃燒的星頭泯滅，他盯著沾染上煙硝臭味已然熄滅的菸頭，吹了聲口哨。

　　「該死，你毀了我期待已久的生日！你欺騙我的感情，你還背叛我的愛！」

　　「有什麼辦法，honey。」喀答，拇指一個打響，子彈上了膛「我們不過是慾念深重的人類…那樣大筆的數字，你怨不得我──」  
　　他動作俐落地重新點起火苗，彈指闔上打火機，倏地側滾上前硬是突進了幾步的範圍，行雲流水間艾倫只剩靠牆的狹小腹地。客廳的一角。

　　話說為什麼會變成現在這樣，大概就是從發現利威爾不對勁開始。  
　　生日前夕，將近有幾個禮拜的時間，利威爾經常在沒說明白的狀態下不在家，殺手確實存有業界守則沒錯，但他們已經結婚了！自己再大的送死任務至少會輕描淡寫個出門打雜，不至於突然守口如瓶成這樣吧？況且外出過於頻繁，明明約好要一起做的事全擱置了，就算利威爾歸宅，面對艾倫上前，無視不安神色裡的落寞，男人竟然完全不過問自己獨自留在家時怎麼度過，甚至當作什麼都沒發生的踏入浴室洗漱。  
　　也是，罪魁禍首怎可能會來自打嘴巴過問那些自己缺席、伴侶被冷落的寂寥。  
　　起先，少年只是不痛快，不痛快只有自己一顆心被人玩弄地七上八下，好歹也是數一數二的頂尖分子，就算是丈夫也該有個限度，逼不得已，艾倫重操舊業黑進利威爾的通訊，一路跟監到秘密協商的那天。

　　＂殺掉艾倫˙耶格爾，這筆全歸你，這是各組織協議好的。＂啪唦唦，漫天飛舞的合同與報酬一片片覆蓋又飄落，阻隔兩者的視線，不難想像那是一個多麼蔑視男人能力的舉動。

　　＂更正一下，他現在是阿克曼，可不是耶格爾，這點數字…未免太不夠誠意了？＂

　　＂──除去本部，其餘分部也全轉到你名下，全營利分紅無條件派發，喔、忘了說，單位是英鎊。＂對方即刻回應，似乎早料到男人會有所抵觸，事先就鋪設好一切豐厚酬勞攏賂。

　　＂哼、還算有點樣子。＂

　　要說艾倫聽到的當下還穩著自己身為殺手的尊嚴，絕對是騙人的，起初僅是想要清楚來龍去脈，誰知會湊巧碰上得知真相的一刻，而真相醜陋難堪。

　　他早把尊嚴與榮耀都獻給他了。

 

　　半小時前，利威爾拿了兩大束鮮花站在門口等候，艾倫開門的剎那還錯認之前聽到的一切都是自己的可笑臆想，在男人遞過那金黃錦簇的向日葵，艾倫想起他們第一次見面，同時也是第一次的任務失敗，男人率先處置掉少年的雇主卻放了自己一馬，那是烈陽下的身影；艷紅的玫瑰是他們澎拜的愛，艾倫欣喜的轉身急忙將它們先放上玻璃茶几，剛回過頭，男人、他的丈夫，俯身款款地執起自己伴侶的手，慎重地在上頭輕吻，少年忍不住幾滴淚，這一幕，在婚禮那天出現過，自此，他覺得自己得到了世上最大的幸福。

　　「艾倫，我愛你。」

　　「我也是。」

　　鏗鏘──艾倫反手格擋於胸前的刃面抵著另一個拉鋸劇烈顫抖著，幸福也伴隨尖銳的摩擦聲響土崩瓦解。

　　兩個極致完美的演員背後就是，各懷鬼胎。

　　「為什麼不能等過12點？」他幾乎是哀求的說出這句話。

　　「不好意思，合約上是今日執行，所以我不能拖過今晚。」而男人已經什麼都聽不見了，眼中盈滿的凶光足以訴說一切。

　　折疊刀一下是在指間，一下又在掌心轉出一個銀花，下一秒直擊少年的眼球，尖端卡在排血孔剛好停滯睫毛前，而利威爾的另一隻手則擰緊那握著第二把刀的纖瘦手腕。  
　　他們對彼此再清楚不過，利威爾尤善槍枝，艾倫對刀械略勝一籌，他是同時操弄雙刀的箇中高手。

　　每天都被主人保養得發亮的刀鋒，與前方只差一公分的眼珠子一個顏色，聚焦於端點的瞳仁縮小。

　　「你真讓我興奮。」他笑，笑的扭曲猖狂。

　　「呵、你可真讓我噁心。」而他，歛起了剛才的情緒，當前確保能夠活著是第一要務，其後才是和他這腦袋不知道抽什麼風的丈夫算帳。

　　利威爾奮力扯開著力點，兩者手上的武器盡往一邊噴飛，一個迴身，就算慢了半秒也足夠跟上，早習慣了利威爾的套路，雙方踢腿正擊脛骨。  
　　利威爾邁步上前，壓低身姿切入少年跟前，重擊下腹，扭轉態勢反剪孩子的雙臂，直直壓上牆面。  
　　艾倫被壓制的動彈不得，男人粗魯的扯住髮絲讓下頷抵的生疼。

　　「你難道不覺得，在這裡誘惑我…」由於方才處於瞬息萬變的進攻，孩子這才有空檔感受到壓在後方的躁動「會是一線生機？」  
　　就算隔著褲子，也能清晰捕捉那不斷往臀縫裡擠壓的熱物，緊貼著那挺翹臀丘最為柔軟的地方磨蹭。

　　或許，不只是這段時間，就連現在，他忽然發覺自己不夠深刻了解利威爾這個人。

　　見鬼！這樣也能硬。

　　「艾倫，快啊…用你工作的那套求我，求我操你…」

　　「放屁、老子沒那麼廉價──」少年往男人臉上啐了口，仰賴蠻力掙脫箝制，箭步奔向通往臥室的樓梯。

　　利威爾咂嘴抹去唾沫追了上去，在高度差的狀態下拽住艾倫腳踝打算將人舉起重摔，反倒被對方借力使力，右臉挨了少年置空的一記迴踢，就這麼向後栽倒跌了個底朝天。

　　見利威爾失利（沒機會訕笑那付蠢樣），他抓緊時間一把拿起放置在長廊的桃木桌上，其中幾本聖經，掀開扉頁抽出鑲在挖空的書頁中的兩把沙漠之鷹。

　　「我就想我的寶貝怎不見了，原來被你給藏了。」

　　「那麼好的東西竟然沒算我一份。」

　　等利威爾起身，泰然自若地撢了撢衣袖，兩個黑洞正直勾勾向著自己。  
　　  
　　玩笑，也有一定限度，讓自己面露醜態，有失威嚴。

　　他優雅地踏步，在沒搞清楚利威爾打什麼算盤前，艾倫只是維持目標於準心中央，直到，他的指尖點在唱機的唱針上方，輕巧點下。  
　　豔紅的蛇信蟄伏在唇角，一道貫穿身軀驚心動魄的眼刀，利威爾表象極其柔和的，像是發出共舞的邀約。

　　「開始吧，我們之間需要點音樂的陶冶。」

　　渾厚的前奏一下，他以虎口砸向牆面，本該全是水泥的牆壁竟有一處合板，碎裂的粉土與木頭裡邊是長形的空間，男人拉著連接物體的背帶一把拉下。

I want your ugly  
醜陋也好  
I want your disease  
病態也罷  
I want your everything  
只要我能得到  
As long as it's free  
我要你的全部

　　在開始蠢動的黑膠唱盤中，逐漸看清對方的火力，利威爾開口的同時，少年立刻將重心挪後。

　　「嚐嚐我三個月工薪換來的。」

　　艾倫當機立斷衝向沙發座，衝撞椅背靠重量傾倒，堅硬的底座立即擋下了連發的子彈。  
　　等等等等等，這連發數過頭了吧？！

　　FUCK…你用步槍打我？！你真敢用步槍打我！

　　他不敢相信自己數出的槍響，這種分秒不能鬆懈的對戰昭告，利威爾是來真的，他們之間完了。

I want your drummer  
我要你的呼吸聲  
The touch of your healing  
你的觸碰讓我痊癒  
I want you leather dirty kiss in the scene  
我要你激吻的情景

　　相比那德國美人，少年手上只有兩把可憐的，相加起來僅剩十來發的手槍，摯愛的另一半還要宰掉自己，喔、能再糟嘛上帝…

You know that I want you  
你知道我夢寐以求的就是你  
And you know that I need you  
你也知道我所需要的就是你  
I want it bad , your bad Romance  
我想要那，你糟糕的羅曼史

　　艾倫對空鳴槍，利威爾知道小傢伙不會來聲東擊西這種小兒科的招數，下一秒，大廳的吊燈砸落在利威爾已瞪腿跳開、原先的位置，而艾倫在剛才製造的間隙裡移動到建物的其中一個主樑柱。

　　聰明，他不能隨便對那些掩護掃射了，除非他打算兩人一起被活活壓死。

　　你來我往的追擊，利威爾覺得自己硬了，就是那本能般粹練出的悄然無息，步步逼近再絞殺獵物，意識到時自己早已沈醉在那毒牙之下。艾倫並沒有受過訓練，而是從一次次的九死一生中習得，那樣完美的對象就該配死在自己的手上。  
　　尤其是，艾倫生氣的樣子，世界第一可愛。  
　　他恨不得現在就制了他，撕裂那降低阻力的皮褲，將自己腫脹的老二捅進那濕潤淫蕩的肉洞裡。

　　真是夠了，那種一眼就能看透心思、精蟲衝腦死死釘住自己的眼神…  
　　雙槍上膛，像是有了什麼計策，他決定將多數子彈用在這一擊上。先發制人，少年跳出遮蔽範圍，飛身持槍掃蕩原本反要在這一局分出勝負的利威爾。  
　　男人夠快隱匿於壁爐邊的陰影中，但奇怪的是，這角度不可能傷到自己了而蠢小子還在浪費彈藥？

I want your loving  
我要你愛我  
All your love is revenge  
就算愛也是種恨

　　他側頭往彈道方向定睛一看，艾倫把實木酒櫃的一整面典藏和紅茶罐全數打成蜂窩，各式深褐與淺色液體順著木紋流淌而下，馬口鐵從那些邊緣焦黑的洞飄出的也已搞不清到底是煙硝還是化為粉塵的茶葉。

　　「Kick you ass , darling.」男孩朝男人比了個中指。

You and me could write a bad romance  
你和我可以共譜一段糟糕的羅曼史

　　而那台放著流行樂曲的唱機在這段結尾也被當場轟個稀爛。

　　「反正你一定認為可以活著離開吧，那以這為前提，不好好激怒你我可不痛快，利威爾˙阿克曼。」

　　清亮的嗓音、桀敖不馴的口吻、挑釁一流的功夫，正是血氣方剛的美好男孩不是嗎？  
　　見此，利威爾額爆青筋，食指扣上板機。

　　要來了──  
　　艾倫壓低身子滾進目前離自己最近的羅馬柱後，沒料到利威爾真會中了這種小伎倆，石柱足夠耐打，但也不至於讓人槍法亂成這樣吧？利威爾有那麼好騙的？  
　　聽見卸掉彈閘的聲響，少年側出身子高聲。

　　「你在瞄哪呢？人老了反應也頓啦？剛才可是一發都沒擦上邊。」艾倫得意的放話，卻見男人只是不痛不癢地抬手指了指一個方向。

　　「你最好是確認一下再這麼說。」

　　孩子順著方向勘查，剛才的掃射，不是要拿自己開刀報復，而是拿自己同樣寶貴的東西報復。最喜歡的蒙眼歌手的海報，由原本是頭部的部分延燒了一小圈、外接的低音源音響、整牆的CD收藏，以及按照發售版本陳列的遊戲機，全成了男人的槍下亡魂…  
　　艾倫登時目瞪口呆，微啟著唇發不出半點聲音。

　　孩子握緊拳心、顫抖，沒有放過任何一個畫面，他抽掉銜著的濾嘴，已然苦口的味道讓人厭煩，扔在地以腳尖捻熄說道。

　　「彼此彼此，艾倫˙阿克曼。」

　　艾倫勾起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的搖搖頭。

　　「Fuckin' garbage.」

　　「Suprême gloire.（無上光榮）」我要操死你這小混蛋。

　　黑影由視野中閃逝，艾倫捨身飛撲，一個擒抱撞的利威爾失衡掉了手中的槍枝，中距離的制衡轉瞬成為近距離搏擊。  
　　利威爾槍法肉搏都擅長，與其挨子彈不如拚上全力，自己雖說是手段多，基本也還算耐打。  
　　利威爾招招都往死裡打，肉體碰撞的悶響，從手臂、從腹部，兩人的力道事實上差不多，可利威爾骨頭硬，同樣的拳路，男人打在自己身上格外疼痛。男孩來了個出奇不意的掃堂，突然其來的反擊確實讓利威爾嚇一跳，但也僅是眉睫一秒間的眨動如此。他反手撐地躍身而起，肩胛為軸心，臂勾肘落艾倫的胸腔至呼吸道。  
　　像是被切斷聲帶的瞬間劇痛，令艾倫彎腰緊摀自己的咽喉猛烈呼吸，霎時又被利威爾扯住衣袖無情拉起，按著艾倫的肩頭就是一連串的膝蹙，重擊直讓艾倫咳出翻攪的酸水，最後不忘往臉蛋上招呼。  
　　他往後踉蹌幾步，由鼻內往腦髓竄升的刺激感沁出淚，條件反射按住血流不止的顏面，暗紅的鼻血沿著小指側邊、掌心、手腕，打溼了自己的白衫。

　　少年沒漏看利威爾在看見這場景之後笑意越發深邃幾分，他完整享受對於自己施予暴戾的過程裡，他就是這樣一個瘋子，不然自己，估計也不會這麼喜歡他。  
　　這麼的，為制服自己的難得力量狂喜，為他的人格魅力癡迷。  
　　他深吸一口氣，在臉上抹開了一道嫣紅，暱起眼，微瞇的縫之中埋藏的碧青懾人心魄，利威爾知道他總算將野獸引出籠了，剛才所做的一切沒有白費。

　　甩出袖口內側的小軍刀，原以為是成為下一個進攻的武器，誰知在四目相交的那刻，孩子將刀筆直的射過。  
　　是要接過呢？還是抵擋其後暗藏的毒牙？  
　　果不其然，在利威爾躲過第一把之後迎面的便是艾倫持使的第二把，他保持左右手前後重擊男孩的胳臂，肉眼捕捉刀子掉落前就抬腿踢掉另一手接續而來的攻勢，如此往復，直到艾倫扔出身上暗藏的最後一把，利威爾以為摸清套路足以，誰知空手奪白刃之後是吃了艾倫的一記頭槌。  
　　這一下對他的衝擊的確不小，可惜落地前失了原有的優勢，在利威爾往後翻倒的同時拽住艾倫，交換雙方立場，艾倫不僅成了男人的肉墊子，還是被摁在地上，用固定技鎖死。

　　孩子咬緊牙關，使力扒住男人勒在頸子上的臂膀，臉頰漸漸由下而上的泛起紅霞，利威爾湊近到耳根低語。

　　「知道我為什麼選擇這個方式嗎？窒息到完全死亡有段暈厥期，期間生理機能依然會反射性運作，所以…」溫熱的吐息刻意地呼在對方細嫩的脖頸，有一下沒一下，引起了搔癢「在這種時候猛操你的穴，就算沒意識也能夠因為肌肉的運動成為名器。」

　　去死…  
　　人還沒完敗已經想著要姦屍了，艾倫頰上的紅更是擴大到額前、眼角，但說不清此時是惱火還是想起過往床上的折騰居多。  
　　缺氧導致大幅度的掙扎，雙腿胡亂地虛踢，拳頭重重的砸在利威爾的肩胛、側腹。少年非等閒之輩，檢測出的拳頭噸位與男人平分秋色，隔著皮肉衝擊內部，利威爾也被打的咳出點濃血，雖說能夠確實造成傷害，但比的是速度，在窒息固定下，不是艾倫先把利威爾打到內出血便是利威爾勒死艾倫。  
　　招數優點就是能持久維持姿勢便勝券在握，相對唯一的突破口就是破壞掉這個平衡。  
　　幸運，在他不停歇的掙扎，湊巧摸到一開始落在地上的匕首，不夠到手拿的程度，但，這距離發揮的效果足矣──

　　艾倫抬手用力一敲握柄，刀身頃刻飛起吸引了利威爾的目光。  
　　注意力被分散，脖子的壓迫一減，少年扯住男人的手腕，握緊虎口正拳利威爾的肘關節使之麻痺。

　　「嘁。」

　　才拂上失去知覺的部分，馬上又要騰出那手接下艾倫朝自己正臉襲來的拳頭，他被少年抵地向後滑了半米，雖說兩者相抵起了身，還沒穩住身子就見對方抬腿欲要踵落，利威爾是單手接下了這擊，但艾倫就是強在柔軟度，他後仰以手撐地，重心放於臀部讓整個下半身騰空躍起脫離男人的桎梏，修長的雙腿此時成了梅杜莎的親信纏緊了利威爾的肩頸，再重新向後將自身放倒，扭轉髖骨讓男人的頭部率先接觸地面。

　　艾倫緩緩直起身子，才剛屈膝蹲起，來不及對利威爾已經瞬間逼近到眼前的動作做出反應，男人順著關節可動的角度由身後握拳揮過，拳心直直爆砸在太陽穴。

　　「什－－」瞬間性的腦震盪激的艾倫失焦，只能伏跪在地乾嘔，餘光是額角滿是鮮血蜿蜒的人模糊氤氳的身影。

　　他冷眼在一旁，用著面對所有他手下的敗者如一的神情，輕輕地走到艾倫身邊，側身，抬腿以後腳跟重擊少年的後頸。  
　　看孩子倒臥在地抽搐，按一般人早當場斃命歸西了，看來遊戲還可以持續一會，才伸手要碰觸到，卻從後方傳來了不可能會產生的聲響。  
　　利威爾回過頭，對焦到牆上的掛畫畫框，那是剛才彼此槍戰中的倒楣鬼，沒有風，破碎的木框一角卻規律的一下一下敲擊牆面，男人才知道上當了。  
　　回過頭，映滿瞳底的便是艾倫展開雙臂的身子，下一秒自己的雙耳被刻意併攏指頭彎凹的掌窩重拍，眼角捕捉到的是繫在艾倫小指，另一頭綁在畫框上的鋼絲。利威爾頓時失聰、暫時性的反射神經鈍化，矗在原地無法動彈。

　　「這都是你教我的，還有，你說過，不能輕易背對敵人。」

　　這是種簡單但直擊脆弱部分效果相當可怕的小招數，可時機相當難以拿捏，沒想到小伙子已經爐火純青了。  
　　他看少年拾起地上的手槍，利威爾露出一抹感嘆地微笑，直到艾倫將槍口對著自己，他是一刻都沒將視線從對方身上移開。

　　「這樣對你來說真的值得？」

　　「看來你那個蠢腦袋完全無法消化啊…換做你自己，天降的十億美金，和，形同隱性威脅同時是你隨便就能再取代的，一個身為殺手的生涯中不太需要的伴侶這個環節，不是笨蛋都會選前者的。」

　　「可是…我就會選你啊…」握緊槍枝的手開始顫抖，顧不得鼻水摻雜血水漫佈在臉上狼狽不堪，也要確認兩者之間的愛並非虛情假意「這些日子的…跟你在一起的這幾年，不都是最真實的時光嗎？為什麼…會這樣？只因為都浸在血海裡成長就不能擁有愛嘛？」

　　「小鬼、你覺得這些話從殺手口中出來是什麼樣子的？」

　　只是，想要確認兩者之間的愛並非虛情假意，  
　　亦或一切都是自己不該上當的戲碼。

　　孩子闔上眼，淚珠落在地毯上瞬間就消殞了，等到下一次抬頭，是換上了工作時，也是利威爾第一次看見他，那甜美勾人的笑靨。

　　「…你以為我不敢對吧？」此刻冷豔的表情他看了無數次，是執行任務的時候、是艾倫勾引自己的時候、是他們每次吵架的時候「事到如今，手刃無數性命的我，再多殺一個也無妨。」

 

　　夜裡的槍聲格外響亮，但在遠離市區的獨立住處，他們毋須在意這種小節。  
一道風貫穿了利威爾的胸口，炸出了點血花，本就已經快要支撐不了的意識終於渙散，他滿意地看著少年冷漠無情的臉龐，美麗與絕對的力量完美的展現在他身上。  
　　對於伴侶即將迎來的末路，不為所動，真是令他動容的小鬼、令他動情的殺手。

　　他看男孩快步至他的面前，手臂環過自己的脖頸，奉上柔軟的唇，探出熱舌與自己濃烈的勾纏，一邊悄悄將槍口挨上胸膛，把剩下的子彈毫不留情地全打在身上。

 

　　季節越往後推移，天亮的時間會更早，不過喚醒艾倫的不是三月三十一日穿過簾幕漏進臥室裡的晨光，而是利威爾捲著自己頭髮把玩的觸感。  
　　他趴在男人的身上，抬頭睜著晶亮的大眼盯著對方。

　　「我想我沒料到的是，你下手會這麼狠。」從聲音聽上去，睡過一覺，昨天的對峙無傷大雅。

　　「少來，除了散彈和穿甲彈，一般手槍對你來說根本是玩具，何況…」他摸著利威爾右胸口的數個縫線，將唇貼在上頭輕摩「要你是死是活或半殘，都看我高興。」

　　聞言，利威爾輕哼，抬手捧起艾倫的臉頰溫柔的親吻額頭的紅腫以及鼻樑，孩子闔著的纖長睫毛與細微的呼吸輕柔的撒在自己的皮膚上。  
　　他天賦異稟不需要自己操心，他擁有能夠殺死自己的能力，不需要擔心未來會遭遇什麼了。

　　利威爾有些欣喜，一方面是因為眼前的小伙子很寂寞似的不斷將嘴湊上來討吻。

　　「怎麼，捨不得了？」面對艾倫的熱情，他僅是扣著少年的下頷，拇指抵在上頭撫按那果凍般水潤的唇瓣。

　　他發出了短促的嘆息，聳聳肩，伸過手拿起原本就備在一旁，打算在男人醒來後興師問罪的物證。  
　　那是利威爾的手機，艾倫將面板切換到戶頭的顯示挪到對方面前，一手撐在頰邊等著男人如何解釋。  
　　上頭的數字明顯的多了好幾個零，任務完成前照理雇主們是不會先行匯款的，更不用說利威爾是失敗收場，然而最新一比戶頭的運作更動日期是比三十日還要早了幾天。

　　「錢那麼容易到手該怪他沒腦袋，那個豬玀早被我殺了。」

　　「反咬委託人這麼不入流的事你也幹的出來？！」

　　「不好意思，我在有了愛時就已經不是職業的了。」聽見那些下三濫為除去眼中釘，連不顧忌彼此之間的關係，不惜投入大筆資金也要雇用自己殺掉愛人，利威爾當下簡直氣瘋了「什麼入不入流，見鬼去。」

　　他扳過艾倫的臉想吻，反倒這時人卻撇開頭。

　　「那…那昨天那些呢？」

　　「發悶，想來鬧鬧你的，想看你生氣的樣子，誰知道把你惹哭了。」看孩子又無力的靠回自己的懷裡，他用力的摟抱，吻著孩子的髮根「生日快樂，寶貝。」

　　「差勁！」

　　「這些錢足夠我們換一套裝修，你的遊戲機全會是全新的，你要多少次NN的VIP席我想他們也無法拒絕，除非staff之中有人和我們一樣視金錢如玩物。」

　　「這數字差不多的我也幹過啊！」

　　「你沒有。」

　　「我有！」

　　「沒有。」他像對待小貓般捏了捏艾倫的後頸肉。

　　「…」而後者只能乖乖順從那由敏感部分擴散的觸碰。

　　「…反正…你再惹我不高興，我就在你身上多開幾個洞縫回去，擰斷了手腳就接回去，就連脆弱的地方…」艾倫摸上男人的牛仔褲包裹的硬燙部分對著他輕聲「能不能繼續使用…我是醫生的孩子，你清楚的。」

　　半晌的凝視，艾倫的世界天旋地轉，男人突然翻過身將孩子壓在床鋪上。

　　「笨蛋，你的傷口不適合…哼嗯－－」他輕而易舉的扯下黑亮貼身的布料連同底褲退至腿根卡死，僅露出白皙的臀肉，就這麼將隱忍多時的火熱部分一口氣推送到底。這付身體也沒有太大的不適，多的是敏感的舒爽，已經相當習於男人的施予，只要在他身邊，大半時間都是為利威爾準備好自己的。

　　「反正裂了，你會幫我復原的，是吧…」

　　話語未沒便被反手扳過男人後腦勺，竄入口腔熱切索吻的人劃下休止。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

慕尼黑 路德維希大道

 

　　「固然可惜，但囂張過了頭，是時候處理了。」

　　「我認同，特異人才確實輩出難得，不過要認真培育也並非不可能，無法掌控的馬戲團獅子…也不過是等著淘汰的畜牲。」

　　「在座各位的意思呢？」

　　類似會議廳的諾大空間裡，僅留有長形會議桌前螢幕的光源，每部機台前的主人對此決議沒有絲毫反對，或者該說，他們覬覦這天很久了。

　　「呵，那就讓這，成為阿克曼的墳吧…」

　　指尖相準了通訊鍵，但隨著時間流逝，會議室的氛圍逐漸詭異起來。接連按了好幾次，通訊器沒有任何回應，就在打算更改為無線電時線路總算接上。

　　「抱歉打斷你們的談話──」通訊還能正常使用，看來不是被截斷訊號源就是外部的保全系統全滅，不過以來者的聲線而論，答案為，以上皆是。

　　那是，來自地獄的通話。

　　「奉我家老婆大人的命令，對於我們兩個互毆還讓他那麼傷心，這點錢實在不符成本來提前向你們收取利息。」他瞟了眼時間接續「三分鐘之後到達，把你們的屁眼洗乾淨了，蠢驢。」

　　原本專注於對眾組織宣言，男人卻突然對著空氣道。

　　「別偷聽我說話啊，甜心。」喀－－通訊另一端瞬間傳來斷路的清脆聲響。此時窩在閣樓裡負責駭入組織內部的艾倫則是紅透了臉，將臉埋在膝窩無聲尖叫。

 

　　利威爾接起耳機，銜著菸，不及不忙抽出配戴的兩把長刀，在逐漸高揚的女聲中安上護目鏡，不得不說，他還頗欣賞這女人的嗓音。  
　　雙手甩出兩朵劍花縱身一跳，撞入了對樓大廈位於高層的一處，伴隨噴濺飛灑的玻璃碎片，望向那群不少過去已先打過照面、驚慌失措的組織頭目，以及陸續掏出手槍的黑衣保鑣，男子邪佞一笑。

　　「Oops！提早了2分55秒吶…」

 

And you know that I need you （Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby）   
你也知道我所需要的就是你 （我就是個瘋狂的騷貨, 寶貝）

　　殺手之間的愛情很危險，對象非利威爾，也非艾倫不可，這世上唯有彼此才能承擔、回應對方的渴望。

　　「哪有很危險，只是稍稍過份了點。」


End file.
